2P North Italy (Luciano Vargas)
2P North Italy is the 2P counterpart and the dark side of North Italy (N. Italy). His name is Luciano Vargas and he hates being called Luci. Appearance Luciano has the same physical appearance as his counterpart, however he has tan skin and even darker hair. He wears a brown WWII Italian uniform instead of his counterpart's blue uniform. Unlike his counterpart, Luciano keeps his eyes open and his eyes are in a magenta color. Luciano is even seen carrying/holding a knife in his hand. Personality Unlike his counterpart of being nice and cowardly, Luciano is a short-tempered person. He is rude, mean, and can be very violent to his counterpart and to the rest of the 2Ps. Luciano has the same amount of love for pasta, just like his counterpart. However he uses a special sauce to make his pasta (it's actually said by Oliver that, he uses the blood of his victims). Luciano is the fast thinking and the strongest out of the 2Ps (the second being Al), which makes him the leader of the 2P Axis Powers. He is even the leader of the whole entire 2Ps and shows little respect for anyone. Luciano is even responsible for giving Lutz his scars and has dreams of destroying the 1Ps. To do this he plans on capturing North Korea. Luciano is also shown to have a softer side to his counterpart and wishes not harm anyone, who only follows his orders or he'll kill them. Hetalia: Axis Powers Season 7 (The Lost World) Luciano's voice was heard at the end of Episode 1, after hearing that the Glassed Rose wasn't found in the forest (that is located in Germany). In Episode 2, his name was revealed by England and in Episode 3, his personality was revealed by Oliver, along with Italy freaking out. In Episode 7, he threw his knifes at Al which missed him and was interrupted by Xiao. Luciano told the 2Ps that his plan is to capture North Korea and he sends both Oliver and Roland. In Episode 9, Luciano had a taturm about how Lutz, Al, and Matt were beaten by North Korea and that both Oliver and Roland sided with the 1Ps. He than had Xiao led the way to China, just to get North Korea. In Episode 12, Luicano appeared along with the 2Ps in Beijing, China and he told Matt to use Kuma to kill people, who look at him the wrong way. In Episode 14, after being tortured by France; Kuro told China about his plans which involves Al and Matt being in North America to trick America and Canada. Kuro even mentions that he sent Vladimir to Moscow, Russia in order to get closer to finding Jason. In the Sweet Sixteenth episode of The Lost World, Luciano is shown with other the 2Ps in a musical short titled We Are Number One, where he plans to capture Oliver which later backfires thanks to the help of Roland. Trivia * Luciano is one of the 2Ps to have the same appearance as his counterpart. (The order goes like this: Luciano, Lutz, Kuro, Flavio, Al, Matt, Oliver, Vladimir, Xiao, Francois, and Roland) * He is the leader of the 2P Axis Powers, who all have the same physical appearances as the 1P Axis Powers. * Luciano is marked first to have the same appearance as his 1P. Category:Hetalia Category:Hetalia Characters Category:Hetalia 2P! Characters Category:Hetalia Axis Powers Category:Hetalia Anti-Heroes Category:Hetalia Anti-Villains Category:European Countries